


Make it STOP!

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: The Lives of Azalea and Belle Kent [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Attempts at help are made, Az worries, Belle's superhearing kicks in, Blanket piles are made, Cuddles are had, Gen, Hearing Voices, It's not fun, Kon worries, M/M, Sensory Overload, Super Hearing Problems, Tim has an idea of how to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's super hearing kicks in and causes her to go into sensory overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it STOP!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hinted at this in my work We broke Daddy! This is when the twins are about 4 and belle's super hearing kicks in. If I failed at portraying sensory overload in a child I'm sorry I did my best.

Make it STOP!

  It started out as a normal day in the Kent home. Tim was up and making breakfast while Kon walked Krypto and Wolf, Az was trying to help her daddy cook and Belle sat quietly at the table reading her books. However when Kon walked in Belle started to whimper. Az looked over and went to her. “You ok sis?” Belle shook her head and bit her lip.

  Kon walked over and put his hand on her forehead. “You don’t have a fever. Did you sleep well?” “N-no…the voices wouldn’t…stop.” Tim stopped and turned to his daughter. “What voices?” Belle shook her head and went back to staring at her hands. Kon walked to the stove and took over cooking as Tim went to Belle’s side. “Belle honey….Look at me.” He said picking her up and holding her.

  Belle looked up and Tim could see she had dark circles forming under her eyes and they were bloodshot. “Ma Belle what voices?” “Voices….screaming….crying…they wouldn’t stop.” She held her head covering her ears. “Make it stop…please…I don’t like it!” Tim rocked her gently. “It’s ok we’ll figure this out.” Kon finished the food and set it down on the plates. “Sounds like her super hearing’s kicked in.”

  Belle buried her head into her daddy’s chest as if trying to drown everything else out but him. Tim rubbed her back and rocked her like when she was still a baby who couldn’t sleep. Az watched and pouted. “I wanna help her! But…How?” Kon pulled Az into his lap and held her. “You want to stay home girls? We can call Grandma and Grandpa and explain what’s going on.” Az looked up at him. “I wanna go…but...Belle’s sick.” Tim smiled softly as he sat down again Belle’s arms around his neck.

  “You can still go Az. But if you’re worried about Belle ok. We’ll stay home.” Az nodded and picked up her fork to eat as Belle kept her head buried into their daddy’s chest. Tim coaxed Belle out to eat and drink before she went back into her ball. Kon watched her and got an idea. “What if we try to get her to hear only us? You know like how I’ve got an ear out for you no matter what?” Tim smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

  Belle kept her head down trying to focus on her daddy but it was hard when she could hear a woman in Russia screaming as she was attacked. She started crying as the screams got worse. Tim started to rock her again rubbing her back in small circles. “It’s ok baby. It’s ok sweetie. Shhhh….We’re here.” Tim got up and walked out of the kitchen rocking her as he headed off to his and Kon’s room trying to remember where he put his headphones for when he got migraines.

  Az looked at her dad. “Is Belle gonna be ok?” Kon listened to Tim shushing and comforting Belle. “She should be. It’s sensory overload mostly. Daddy’s probably going to bury her in a pile of blankets to see if it helps her.’ He pauses as he hears Belle’s heart rate pick up more. ‘She’s scared by this.”

  Belle whimpered as Tim got the blankets all piled up. “Belle sweetie do you want to see if this helps?” _“She’s four and acting like I would…Great. Just…the ONE superpower that Kon abused to keep an eye on me is hurting our daughter. Normal techniques of reducing the overload may not work unless….No. No way. LAST RESORT!”_ He thought as he looked to the false space in the wall where he kept his supply of kryptonite.

  He watched as Belle nodded and got under the covers. “Daddy…I still hear them.” Tim picked up his head phones and his eye mask and sat next to her. “Do you think these will help?” He asked holding them out knowing she’s seen him wear them and sleep a bit easier.

  She nodded and he helped her put them on and adjusted them to fit her and then pulled the covers back up and over them and laid her down on his chest. “Try to focus on me Belle. Focus on my voice, my breathing or my heart. Just pick one and try to focus on it and only it. Ok?” he felt her nod and started to even out his breathing so it’d be easier for her to pick up on it, rubbing her back in small circles tracing patterns and formulas like when she was a baby sleeping on his chest.

  After clearing the table Kon went to call Selina to let her know they wouldn't be coming over. Az waited and listened. Try to pick up on her daddy or sister’s heart. “Hey Selina? Yeah it’s Kon. We can’t come over. Belle’s not feeling too good.’ He smiles softly, “Yes I’ll tell Tim. Ok and the girls. I know. Ok bye.” He hangs up and lifts Az up with his TTK. “Ok grandma says that we should make sure Belle’s sleeping easier so do you want to get a movie to watch that you both like? Or do you want me to read to you two instead?” “I say we ask Belle if she’d be ok with it…” She replied. Kon nodded and carried her upstairs.

  Belle kept trying to focus on her daddy as he spoke softly. Weaving tales about monsters and demigods, his breathing even and measured and his heart like a soft beating drum. The voices were muffled but some were still too loud. She whimpered and clung tighter to his shirt and he rubbed her back more tracing her names both her full human and kryptonian. _Belle Daenerys Kent, Bel-El._

  Kon knocks on the door softly calling to them.“Tim? Belle? Can we come in?” Tim looks up and gently moves his hand to uncover his head. “Ok just be quiet please.” Kon opens the door and walks in Az floating quietly as they make their way to the bed and sit. “How is she?” He asks once he’s got Az in his lap. Tim sighs softly, “She’s fine I think. I’m trying to get her to focus on me. And she hasn’t spoken up so either she’s concentrating, or she fell asleep.”

  Kon nodded and reached out lightly to the lump on Tim's chest rubbing where he though Belle’s back was. “Do you want to keep her out of day care for a while?” he asked as he kept rubbing. Tim sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know. It’s up to her really. If she thinks she can’t handle it? Ok.” Az looked up pouting a bit “Does that mean I have to go still?”

  “Yes it does Az.” Tim said and she started to pout more. “I wanna stay with Belle.” She said crossing her arms as Kon held her tightly. “I know sweetie. But you still have to go.” They then heard a soft cry and Tim pulled the covers down more to see Belle crying again. He sat up and held her to him as he rubbed her back again. “Shh…it’s ok Ma Belle. Daddy’s here…” Kon gently wove his TTK around his youngest like a warm blanket. “Dad’s here too. Az’s here…we’re all here.” Az went over and hugged her. “I’ve got you sis.”

  Belle stopped crying and tried to rub her eyes but the mask was in the way so Tim removed it and the headphones to help her clean up her face. “D….daddy….” she said softly her face still a bit blotchy as Kon moved to Tim's side pulling the blankets over his legs. “Yes Belle?” she coughed and rubbed her throat before laying her head on his chest again shutting her eyes. Tim smiled down at her, “You need to tell me dear. I can’t read your mind.”

  “Maybe she’s getting sick?” Az said putting her hand on her twin’s forehead. Kon used his x-ray vision on Belle to see if she was getting sick. “It doesn’t seem to be caused by congestion. C’mon Bee. You have to tell us ok?” Belle opened her eyes again before she spoke “It just hurts.” Az moved her hand away and hugged her. “You’re warm though.” Tim touched the back of his hand to Belle’s cheek still warm and blotchy from crying. “You sure it’s not Kon? Cause she still feels pretty warm…though, you three do have a slightly higher body temp than I do.”

  Kon nodded before he got out of bed to get the thermometer. “Belle? Do you still hear the voices?” She shook her head a bit before answering “A little…but…not as bad…mostly I hear you.” She responded before laying her head back over his heart. Az hugged her tightly. “That’s good Belle!” She said softly kissing her head. Tim smiled as Kon slipped back in with the ear thermometer. “Couldn’t find the other one.” He said as he sat back down. “Bee? Can you come here please?” he asked and she nodded slipping free and going into her dad’s lap. “Good now tilt your head a bit. Good girl now hold still.” He said as he put the thermometer in and waited for it to go off. Once it did he took it out and looked at the screen. “100* F exactly.”

  “Does that mean she’s sick?” Az asked as Belle laid her head on Kon’s chest. “She’s got a stress fever.” Tim told her pulling her into his lap. She looked up and scrunched her face a bit. “What’s that mean?” she asked puzzled a bit. Kon chuckled and put the thermometer on the bedside table.

  “It’s a fever that you get when you’re under too much stress. Daddy gets them sometimes when work’s hard. Right Tim?” Tim nodded as he spoke, “I do. It’s a fever that you can sleep off in a day or so mostly.” Belle looked up at her dad before speaking “So I just have to nap?” Kon ruffled her hair a bit. “Well no. You should still take some medicine to keep it from getting worse.” She pouted at that looking like an upset kitten. “But dad…” He placed a finger gently over her lips, “No buts Bee.” Az hugged her daddy and watched as Kon took Belle out of the room.

  Tim held her close and kissed her head. “I’m sorry you had to miss seeing grandma and grandpa.” Az shook her head lightly before looking up. “It’s fine. As long as Belle’s ok? I don’t mind. There’s always next time.” He smiled and held her close. “Do you want to watch a movie? Or should I get back to reading once they come back?” She thought about this as he ran a hand in her hair. “I wanna hear a story.” She answered snuggling into him. “Ok my flower.”

  Kon came back in holding Belle close as he got back into bed. “Alright now what’re we doing?” He asked his voice hushed. “Az wants me to keep telling stories. Belle? Do you want me to or do you want to sleep?” Belle looked over sleepily “I want to hear more of the story please.” She says as she settles back into the covers. Tim smiles softly and holds them close Kon scooting closer so both girls can lay on them.

  The story picked up from where Tim left off his daughters listening as his husband ran a hand in his hair. Az held her sisters hand as Belle listened to both the story and her daddy’s heart. The voices had stopped and she finally could sleep easy again.


End file.
